The Girl Who Went Back in Time
by UnattainableDarkAngel
Summary: Time-travel fic- Hermione and company return to finish 8th year at Hogwarts, but Hermione never makes it. Thrust back in time, Hermione meet the infamous Tom Marvolo Riddle. Can she make it back to her own time, or will she be stuck there forever?


*******author note*******

Hello.

Sunshine here with a brand new (I know, I know. I said I wouldn't start one without finishing the others but I couldn't help it) story and it's my other favorite pairing... ToMione!

Yay! *cheers*

Anyway, this fic was co-written by **BlackVioletsx** (Who's profile will be linked at the bottom of this note) who I have the pleasure of RP'ing with and that's how this story came to be.

It will be separated by point of views, starting with Hermione's one first and switch off between her and Tom.

I hope you guys like it, because I'm enjoying RP'ing this with **BlackVioletsx**. xD

**BlackVioletsx**: u/4640124/BlackVioletsx

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

It had been one year since the battle at Hogwarts, and everything was as normal as it could be with all the loss and devastation from the year before. Surprisingly, not too many lives were lost and those who did lose a loved one, grieved and carried on the best way they knew how.

Today was September 1st. Everyone who would have been graduated by now (that had survived) if it weren't for the war, were now being able to return back and attend what is now called their 8th year. Yes, the golden trio was finally coming back to Hogwarts to complete their education, Hermione the most excited. After all the adventures she had with the boys, she was ready to get back into gear and reclaim her title of being a the only compartment near the front that was empty of any students, Hermione pulled out her book and sat down comfortably, fiddling with a golden chain that hung around her neck while she re-read "Hogwarts: A History" again while waiting for Harry and Ron to arrive. Hopefully this time, they would not be late for their own transportation to school.

As Hermione turned the page, the compartment door swung open and the sounds of her friends could now be heard. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville... and even Seamus walked right in and they all settled down around her. Putting her book down, Hermione joined in the conversations and talked and laughed the whole train ride back to school.

"Hermione... can I talk to you?" Ron asked her nervously as they made her way through the crowds to leave the train.

"What is it Ron?" she asked, swerving this way and that, trying not to bump into anyone along the way.

"It's important that I tell you..."

"Can't you tell me at another time, Ron? We are in a tight spot here... and where is Harry?" she looked around and noticed that Harry was no where to be seen.

"I asked him to go on ahead of us." was Ron's reply.

They were reaching closer towards the exit when Ron pulled at her arm. She stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hermione... do you think... I mean... would you like to..."

"Spit it out Ron... what is it?" she was becoming frustrated because of all the pushing the other students were doing around her.

"Since our kiss in the Chamber of Sec..."

"Yes, yes... what about it?"

"Would you be my... girl..."

The moment that Ron was about to ask Hermione out as an official girlfriend was cut off when a Slytherin-Malfoy no less, bumped into Ron which proceeded to bump into Hermione. And because she was right there near the opened exit, she had nowhere else to fall to. She let out a scream as she turned her body to help brace her fall.

**CRUNCH...**

That's what all Hermione could hear-and the distant screams of Ron as the winds seemed to billow and swirl all around her. What the bloody hell was going on? she thought to herself as she tried to push herself up on her knees. She winced feeling a pain in her chest and touched it, only to feel broken glass.

**THE TIME-TURNER!**

She gasped as she turned around, noticing everything was now a blur.

**SHIT!**

She was going back in time... how far she did now know.

The last thing she could remember before seemingly feeling like she was falling from the sky was Ron's terrified voice, screaming her name.

The world she knew was fading out once she hit the ground.

* * *

He had been waiting for this day to come since the day he left the train at the end of his 5th year. He knew he didn't belong at the Orphanage, but Hogwarts. Last year had been crazy. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened for the first time in history, and he had been the one to do it. He was indeed proud of it, but he didn't tell anyone. No one should know how much power he had at this school, if he wanted to. It would be too dangerous if he opened it again. Professor Dumbledore obviously had a good eye on him now. And he annoyed, even angry. He should've been more careful, but at least he let it all out on Hagrid. That stupid kid. As soon as Tom found out that he kept a such big spider in a box in the schools area, he knew what to do. All the blame was put on someone else, and he could gladly carry on his now, even darker mind. The Chamber of Secrets had somehow made his mind darker. And indeed more powerful.

Tom sat by his own table with another Slytherin boy. His Prefect badge was shining from his chest already. He was going to exploit this new title of his in this year. He was finally just a rank over everybody else and that was his first step in being the leader. Of course, he shared this title with others, but he wanted to be the very best. He put his brown and old bag down on the seat next to him. He was not really in the mood of company. Being at the Orphanage always made him depressed. He was still the freak whenever he went back there. And if anything 'supernatural' like the Madam called it happened, Tom got the blame. Of course it was his fault, but when he was younger he didn't know what it meant. It just always happened around him for some reason.

"Are you excited?" Tom's friend, Adrian Clearwater asked. He was a dark haired boy. Tom actually didn't even consider him a friend, just someone to sometimes hang out with if he needed distraction from the darkness that was boiling up inside him.

"Not more excited than I was when I was going 'home' for the holidays" he said with a simple shrug. His almost black hair was sat, almost too perfectly by the Madam. He liked it though. He had the perfect line and a soft wave in his bangs. "I can tell that you are" he said without an interest as he looked at his mate. He was smiling too big. It was almost annoying. What was he smiling at?

"Though do you think that the Chamber episode is over?" Adrian asked, frowning slightly.

Tom simply shrugged again. "We'll see, though it's not a big lost is it? Muggleborns? They don't belong at Hogwarts anyways.. Or do you think so?" he asked, letting his cold gaze rest on his friend, who almost crumbled. "Of course I don't.." he quickly replied, and looked out of the window.

A loud noise came from he hallways and a few, rather worried screams too.

That, was something that finally woke Tom's interest. He got up quickly and opened the door, since his friend was a bit of a coward. He looked around in the still crowded hallway and caught the girl with his eyes. He had never seen her before, but she looked like someone who was supposed to be in his year, or maybe older. He didn't know. Why would someone come here in that age?

He stepped out from his compartment and chewed onto his lip. Was she dead? It wasn't clear, he didn't want to seem like he cared, and he didn't want the blame from Professor Dumbledore either. But he was curious.

* * *

Hermione appeared right outside in the hallway of the Hogwarts Express and screamed loudly as she fell to the floor. Her sudden unexpected trip back in time was not pleasant at all for her, and to make matters worse, the moment she dropped out of thin air, there were no soft cushions or even soft grass to break her fall. Just a hallway filled with a couple of students dressed in uniforms that looked completely different to her own. If she wasn't in pain, this would have been really confusing for her.

She gasped softly as she pulled her ankle closer to her body. The students around her didn't bother to stop and ask if she was okay, and that was fine with her. What she really needed to do was figure out how far back in time she had landed it. Reaching up and pulling at the gold chain around her neck, she cried out in surprise as the broken time-turner was yanked from being imbedded into her skin. She quickly unbuttoned her shirt to see the damage, still unaware that there were many eyes watching her every movement.

"Oh no." she whispered.

She frowned at the deep cut the broken time-turner gave her just above her chest, the glittering sands from the dial shining as it soaked up with her skin. She was so screwed if this accident landed her farther back than any normal time-turner would do. She looked up and noticed a pair of dark penetrating eyes watching her. She glared back before breaking eye contact to look around.

By now she noticed the other occupants in the hallway. She noticed their dress. She noticed their hairstyles. Even the way they all presented themselves were completely different from her own time.

**Time.**

**Shit!**

She looked around at them and spoke, praying that someone would answer her.

"Are we headed to Hogwarts? Would Dumbledore be around? Could someone show me the way to see him when we get there, please?" she asked.

* * *

Tom had never in his life thought he would have to deal with hurt people as a prefect. That wouldn't be his job. At least not as long as the others was around. His friend peaked out from the door behind him and looked around to see what happened. At that point, Tom felt like hitting the guy. He somehow always searched for a reason to hurt him, but he never had a reason that was good enough. Not yet. "Get back with you" he sneered and looked down at the female on the floor. She was bleeding, that was clear to see, but why? And what did she do here? Her clothes was so different from the other girls. He had never seen anything like it before. It was very rare.

"We're on the train yes.." he said and raised an eyebrow softly, pushing people away from the hallway. "What are you doing here?" he asked and observed the stranger. He was going to make sure that she would be lead to Professor Dippet. He hopefully knew what to do with her.

"I'm a prefect, so you better tell me the truth" he said, warning her that any stupid comment or response would be used against her. "Who are you Miss..?" he paused. "I haven't seen you around before" he said, calm and cool. Almost too calm for it to be true. He had just wanted to punch his friend for being so curious.

The train had already left the station, and now the last students only needed to find a seat. "And why are you bleeding?" he asked, careless, though, his curiosity was dragging him to ask her about it.

Tom chose to ignore the fact that she wanted to speak to Professor Dumbledore. It would probably not be good for him to show anyone to that man with the eye he got on him. This girl was clearly confused, maybe mentally disturbed, he didn't know. But someone didn't just happen to appear here, bleeding and not knowing exactly where they were going.

* * *

Hermione lifted her chin in defiance, not liking the rude and arrogant way this wizard was speaking to her. Yes she had appeared out of nowhere, and yes she was bleeding right here on the floor, but how dare he speak as if he was someone of importance. Dumbledore got more respect from her then that, and he was a great and powerful wizard. She glanced around and noticed how easily the other students seemed to flank and disperse at him command and that brought a scowl to her face.

"No... you have not seen me around, only because I am a transfer student. I had almost missed the train in my rush to get here and apparated onto the train with difficulty from the movement." she lied quickly with her face showing no emotions, less he would read that she was lying through her teeth.

"Who am I? My name is Hermione Dagworth-Granger... and you are?" she asked with an arch of her brow.

She was not going to lose this round, no way. Already she didn't like this person, handsome as he may be. She wondered though, if he was in any way a relation to Harry. They had similar features, but other than that she didn't know anything else.

"I am hurt... that's why I'm bleeding." she snorted very unladylike.

Not waiting for any help-as if she was going to get one, she braced herself up against the wall of the compartment close to her and pulled herself up, leaning against the wall for support. She bit back on her lower lip to keep from crying out in pain, hoping that in her travel in time, she had not misplaced her wand.

* * *

Tom looked down at the girl, and couldn't help it but snort arrogantly. He didn't have much to be arrogant for, but she seemed very arrogant herself and he didn't like it when people had a such attitude towards him. It was a bad move of them to take. "You've got no reason to be so arrogant, Miss Granger" he said and looked at her wound. "You know it is not legal to use magic out of school and you could've hit another student with your clumsiness" he said and titled his head a bit.

Tom had heard that name before, but he couldn't really recall where he had heard it before. He shook his head softly to get the thought off his mind.

"You're a lady with a very filthy mouth.. You should get that washed before we arrive at Hogwarts, Professor Dippet won't like a girl with that kind of attitude in his school" he said and frowned down at her.

He looked down at the hallway, raising an eyebrow at the few faces that peaked out to see what was going on. He made his frown even more stoned and cold, to show people that he wanted them to get their ugly faces away from the hallway. "What school did you come from?" he asked, enjoying to see that painful expression that slowly began to take from in the girls face.

A soft smirk took form and his body straightened a bit up.

* * *

Hermione looked at him with calculating eyes. She had a pretty good feeling that she had ruffled his feathers just by the look on his face. She smirked inwardly. It was the first time she had a challenge such as this, for Malfoy never counted during their many spats and fights which always resulted in the blonde boy screaming, 'My father will hear about this'.

"I did not know there was an age limit here in England or Scotland?" she asked, curious on if the age limit was different here compared to her time in the future.

"I was home-schooled from the moment I've shown accidental magic at the age of 3." she began, hoping that the beginning of her cover story would be good enough to pass here. She just needed to speak to Dumbledore-and the quicker she did, the better it would be for her to come up with a complete story to back her her claims if she had someone on board with her. Though, she wasn't sure how she would react on seeing the now younger-and alive professor.

"Filthy mouth you say, and is it improper to speak my mind? In France, the wizards and witches of society never complained of anyone speaking their mind-even with... Gellert Grindelwald on the loose."

She hoped he said the wizards name right. With her mind becoming clearer on where she might be-with the help of this stranger saying Dippet's name, she was in the time period of the Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort.

* * *

Tom couldn't help it but still smirk a bit. A nasty smirk, that he couldn't help. Over the years the darkness had taken over him, made him to this. Not that he minded, but once he was a good kid, who didn't want to do all those awful things. "A transfer student huh? How come we didn't hear about that?" he asked and looked at her wound again.

"Us Prefects were supposed to know" he said as a matter of fact.

There were a few things that didn't make sense when he looked at her. "Did you lose your trunk?" he asked and actually he found it a bit funny that she maybe had lost it. And though, it would be his responsability to make sure that this confused young girl would get safe to the castle.

"Grindelwald is not our problem right now, and you shouldn't speak of him when there are small children around, it's very inappropriate.." he said and had no problem talking about this man. He envyed him a bit actually. Such a famous man, who did terrible things. He was just what tom wanted to be one day. "Do you have a seat anywhere?" he asked and raised an eyebrow, thinking that it maybe would be time to introduce himself soon.

""We can't let you sit out here, can we?" he said, as careless as he could be.

* * *

Hermione wanted to wipe that smirk off that pretty little head of his. He was positively sinful. You could feel the evil seeping through him. Didn't anyone else notice that, or was it just her observation. Nope. He had a thing about him that made people want to flee or follow the orders he says. She stiffened her shoulders, ignoring the sting from her cut on her chest and straightened her stance.

"It was an unexpected transfer to be placed here... my parents were killed by the wizard you don't want to speak of."

She was burying herself in such a deep hole by lying, but after having survived a war one cannot be too cautious when brought into a situation such as this. She needed to be careful, unless she would bring the wrath of Voldemort towards her, and she didn't want that. If in fact she was correct in her assumption of being in Riddle's time, chances are he might as well be on this train too.

"It was a need to know basic. Under strict orders. Headmaster and Professor confidentiality only." she smirked at him. "But anyway... my trunk is already at the castle. It was sent there a day ahead of me and no... I can't just sit out here. That would be silly." she said with a roll of her eyes. She wanted to ditch him already and pray that she wouldn't be held back until once she's spoken to Dumbledore.

* * *

"I don't know who that Wizard would be, but I can assure you that you're a very confused girl, and it is, as a prefect, my responsability to get you to the castle.. Without any accidents" he said and kept his head up high. He was good at showing off his proud attitude. Especially after the last year. Not everyone could tell themselves that they were the heir of Slytherin.

He stepped aside from his compartment door and observed her with his green eyes.

"I don't assume you know anyone" he said, not really happy with the fact that he would let her sit in his compartment, but he wanted to give the teachers a good impression of him as a Prefect by the start of this year.

"Get inside, unless you know someone?" he said and raised an eyebrow. His friend inside already moved his stuff away from his chair. That guy never said something against Tom's words. Not even when they were younger either.

He would for some reason, not let her go away from that spot. She seemed to be someone that could be fiesty. Maybe a new slytherin girl? If not, he would probably find out soon. Test her maybe. He didn't know. But he for sure would find a way to see where she belonged.

* * *

Hermione glared at him in irritable silence, not liking the fact that he was being so bossy even though he was naturally in Slytherin by the color of his robes. But he was right. She didn't know anyone here but Dumbledore, and technically he wasn't going to meet her until 1991 just before her 12th birthday.

"If you insist, I will just have to oblige." she said in a softer tone. One wouldn't do well if she were to make an enemy of the first person she meets here in this place and time.

She slowly stepped away from the wall and balanced herself from the sudden rush of dizziness that overcame her. She felt her body's weakness now catching up to her from her abrupt jump here.

As the dizziness subsided, she moved towards him intending on settling herself on a seat in the compartment and resting until the train ride was over.

She stopped right in front of him, his green eyes more prominent and glittering with what, she did not know and was almost hypnotized by his gaze until she blinked her own brown eyes repeatedly.

"Thank you for your... kindness, even if you haven't officially introduced yourself to me. Which is the proper thing to do, wouldn't you say?" she covered her smirk with a smile.

* * *

Tom looked down at the girl who seemed rather weak. He knew that feeling from when he was younger. Even though he didn't do things himself at his Orphanage, he did get the blame, and whenever someone did something bad, a punishment followed. But as he grew older, and the other kids too, that was just nothing.

"How rude of me not to" he said and looked at the girl and took another step to the side. "Why don't you sit, and we can have a little chat?" he asked, actually assuming that she would do as he said. She may be a girl, but that still didn't mean that he should get down on his knee and introduce himself.

"And I'd like to know why you're here, since you're a transfer student in that age, I'd say you're here with purpose" he said and looked at her shaky body.

He did not wish for her to get anywhere near him, human contact was never his thing. He could deal with a hand shake or a shoulder clap, but if someone pushed him, he began to go towards her, his eyes seeing red spots.

* * *

She continued to look at him, gazing up at his eyes searching for anything out of the ordinary. Her observations already pointed out that he was not someone to mess with, but the closer she got to him, the more power she could feel just licking at her from the surface. 'He hid his power well.' she thought to herself.

"I will sit, but I won't tell my secrets to someone who doesn't show the common courtesy of telling me their name." she tilted her chin up mockingly, finding it very easy to rile him up. In all her life, she had never spoken to a guy or girl in this manner, but she couldn't help being a 'bitch' to him. He easily brought that out of her.

She made a step to go past him and into the compartment. She was exhausted. Her whole body was starting to hurt. Even her brain was hurting. And because of that, she did not realize that she hadn't walked past him, but instead walked towards him since he had moved to the side, unblocking the door with his body. Her left foot moved from under her and before she knew it a dizzy spell overtook her, causing her to loose consciousness-and falling towards the rude student.

**End of chapter 1-**

* * *

*******author note*******

So that is chapter one.

Don't worry about me not updating.

The RP is still active, so it won't be shut down anytime soon.

xD

If you roleplay HP on facebook, look us up.

**UnattainableDarkAngel**: (mia . granger . 58)

**BlackVioletsx**: (tommarvolo . riddle . 3133)

Just remove the spaces.


End file.
